Augustus
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 3-A | 1-A Name: Augustus, Father Ny, Gate Keeper, Nyarlathotep (real name), The Emperor of Earth (proclaimed) Origin: Demonbane Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Lodge Sorcerer, Anticross, Avatar of Nyarlathotep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sorcerers can expand their mind and senses to the point they can feel everything in the universe), Information Analysis (Can analyse his target magicks, allowing him to find information about their nature and their weak points), Reality Warping (Magick is the act of manipulating information that makes up all existence and make one's own law that disregard reality itself), Power Nullification (Capable of breaking the effects of spells and even breach through barriers), Can attack on a Spiritual, Mental and Conceptual level with Magick (Magick can affect one on a spiritual, mental and conceptual level), Resistance to spiritual and mental attacks (Shrugs off the heavy toll on his mind and soul from using Magick), Magic, Energy Manipulation, barriers, summoning his Deus Machina Legacy of Gold, Immortality (Type 4) and Regeneration (High-Mid) via Cthulhu, can use Telepathy for communication, control several dozens of slabs of gold allow him to shoot and even ricocheting lasers, able to create a prison of gold by using them | Same as before on a higher scale, Abstract Existence and Non-Corporeal (Is Chaos itself and has no physical form), Immortality (Type 10), Absorption (Can assimilate and incorporate everything into itself with Clockwork Phantom), Can summon the Deus Ex Machina Clockwork Phantom), Acausality (Type 5; Exists beyond causality), Teleportation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to Black Lodge Sorcerers who are capable of destroying Dagon and other similar entities in one attack. Superior to mid-game Kurou Daijuuji) | High Universe level (holds Cthulhu powers which is not only universal but continues growing infinitely due to its cancer.Was also stated to have infinite power) | Outerversal level (Could contend against Kurou Daijuuji in his strongest. Transcends space and time in its entirety. Fought against Kuzaku who transcends existence itself) Speed: Speed of Light (Equal to Sandalphon and other Sorcerers of Black Lodge who can move at the speed of light) | Speed of Light (Same as before) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Island Class | High Universal | Outerversal Durability: Island level normally and with barriers (Superior to mid-game Kurou who can tank Dagon attacks) | High Universe level (Equal to Sorcerers in Black Lodge who can fight against and even tank Sandalphon attacks. Comparable to late game Kurou Daijuuji) | Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight even while sustaining critical injuries | Limitless with Cthulhu powers | Limitless Range: Dozen of meters | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Deus Machina Legacy of Gold and the Grimmoire The Golden Bough Intelligence: Genius level. One of the two scientists and weapon designer of Black Lodge, second only to Doctor West, hijacked and almost conquered the entire world through the use of C Project, the mastermind behind Anticross' betrayal to Master Therion. Weaknesses: Arrogant, suffered God Complex after gaining power of Cthulhu Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magick:' Magick is the act of manipulating magical power/energy which encompasses all through own pure will. By borrowing the power of gods from different worlds, they can exercise this power, rewriting the laws of the world with their own imposed law, creating different miracles. To use it however, genuine Sorcerers require Grimoires, just like how scientist requires computers capable of high-speed calculations. *'Grimoire:' Books containing various information about spells and gods that give power to their users. It is a dangerous weapon in the hands of inexperienced persons. There exist those Grimoires, whom due to their high-ranking order, have their own will and soul, are capable on taking on human forms. Those with high magical power are capable of calling upon the “Deus Ex Machina”. Augustus holds the Golden Bough. *'Luminus:' Augustus' magic. He summons many enchanted slabs of gold that shoot concentrated beams of light. Alternatively, the slabs can be used as reflective surfaces deflecting his beams thus wildly ricocheting them to attack the enemy from unexpected directions. *'Aport:' The slabs of gold teleport right next to the opponent thus trapping it in a cage of light. Following that the slabs blasts the enemy with a barrage of lasers from all directions. Note: This profile only covers Augustus from Demonbane. Not to be confused with the historical figure. Key: Normal | With Cthulhu Powers | Avatar of Nyarlathotep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demonbane Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1